Our Destiny
by Princess Li-chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang emas dan bermata biru safir yang selama hidupnya semua kebahagiaannya selalu berakhir dengan penyesalan. Bagaimanakah jika dia jatuh hati kepada Sabaku Gaara, laki-laki yang pernah ditemuinya setahun yang lalu tapi di satu sisi sahabat masa kecilnya memendam perasaan cinta padanya tanpa sepengetahuannya ?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : GaaFemNaru**

**Warning : Author pemula, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, typo, au dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Hari itu tepat hari dimana kita pertama bertemu…<strong>

**Disamping air terjun dengan aliran air yang membentuk sungai dibawahnya…**

Zrrrrrrrrrssssssssss

Tap…tap…tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema, beriringan dengan suara gemerisik air yang mengalir turun membentuk aliran sungai.

Langkah kaki itu berhenti, bersamaan dengan suara dedaunan yang tertiup angin, seolah menyambut kedatangannya, mengibaskan helaian rambut emasnya yang tergerai mencapai pinggangnya itu.

Uzumaki Naruto itulah nama gadis berumur 15 tahun itu.

Ia melihat sosok laki-laki berambut merah semerah darah yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Sosok itu kini tengah duduk membelakanginya, tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Entah apa yang difikirkan sosok berambut merah itu sekarang, Naruto pun mencoba menghampirinya.

"Tempat ini begitu indah bukan ?" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan, ia berdiri di samping anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang duduk disana saat itu.

"Kau suka tempat ini ?" Tanya Naruto membungkuk sembari memegang lututnya. Mendekat kearah sosok laki-laki itu

Merasa terusik, sosok berambut merah itu mulai menoleh kearahnya

"Apa maumu ?" tanyanya dingin.

Merasa ditanya Naruto menatap sosok asing itu dan melihat wajah putih pucat dengan tato ai di dahi kirinya. Mata biru safirnya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau emerald milik laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya kebetulan saja berada disini" Jawab Naruto mempertahankan senyumannya.

"…" Laki-laki itu terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Hampir setiap hari aku kemari, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya ?" Naruto berucap kembali.

"Aku yakin ada sesuatu hal yang membuatmu bisa sampai di tempat ini, seolah langkah kakimu membimbingmu kemari." Lanjutnya.

"…" Sosok itu tetap terdiam tapi matanya terus terpaku pada gadis berambut secerah matahari itu.

Merasa pegal Naruto ikut duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu.

"Aku selalu berada disini setiap sore kalau kau bertanya untuk apa aku disini jawabannya cuma satu, aku berfikir setidaknya aku bisa melupakan bebanku walau hanya sesaat dengan melihat semua ini" Naruto terus bercerita meskipun ia tau kalau laki-laki di sampingnya takkan menanggapinya.

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku dan ayahku meninggal setahun kemudian karena kecelakaan, bahkan aku tidak ingat seperti apa wajah mereka" Naruto tersenyum miris saat mengingat masa lalunya sedangkan laki-laki berambut merah itu tertegun dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku selalu berfikir kalau hidupku tak pernah beruntung, semua kebahagiaan yang kudapat selalu berakhir dengan penyesalan"

Naruto terus bercerita sampai tanpa ia sadari sebuah kristal bening jatuh dari mata biru lautnya.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu terkejut melihatnya.

Merasa pipinya basah Naruto mencoba menyentuhnya.

"A..ahahaha sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai tidak menyadari ini" Tawa Naruto buru-buru menghapus air matanya menggunakan sebelah punggung tangannya.

"Ah, aku tidak tau kalau aku sudah terlalu lama disini, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam aku harus pulang bagaimana denganmu…"

"Gaara, panggil aku Gaara" Laki-laki berambut merah itu akhirnya mulai bicara setelah sekian lama diam membisu

"Kalau begitu namaku Naruto, jadi bagaimana denganmu Gaara ?"

"Aku masih harus disini, ada suatu hal yang ingin kulakukan"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan sampai jumpa Gaara, senang berkenalan denganmu !"

Naruto mulai berdiri dan membalikkan badannya.

"Tunggu Naruto !" Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, ia dikejutkan dengan panggilan Gaara padanya. Naruto berhenti dan menatap Gaara dari sudut bahu kanannya.

"Kau memiliki mata yang sama denganku, kuharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali"

Naruto tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghilang tertutupi pepohonan yang menjadi saksi atas perkenalan mereka kala itu.

To Be Continue...

* * *

><p>Terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot membaca<p>

Mohon kritik dan saran kalau berkenan, dan hanya menerima flame yang membangun ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : GaaFemNaru**

**Author : Princess Li-chan**

**Warning : Author pemula, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, typo, au, dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Ingatkah saat itu ? Setahun setelah pertemuan kita di samping air terjun kala itu ?<strong>

**Kita bertemu lagi…**

**Seolah takdir mempertemukan kita kembali…**

Bulan berganti bulan, musim silih berganti dan tak terasa setahun pun berlalu.

Musim panas tergantikan dengan musim gugur sehingga daun-daun mulai berguguran dan pepohonan yang berwarna kehijauan kini berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan.

Di sebuah sekolah bertuliskan Konoha High School, terlihat salah satu kelas di lantai dua yang tampak ramai di dalamnya.

Seorang guru berambut cokelat dikuncir satu dengan goresan di hidungnya masuk ke dalam kelas itu, lalu berdiri di depan.

"Harap tenang semuanya dan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing !" Titah sang guru kepada murid-muridnya yang kini kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Dan Akimichi Chouji ! Jangan makan saat jam pelajaran akan dimulai !" Lanjut sang guru pada salah seorang muridnya yang kini sedang memakan keripik kentang.

Tanpa menjawab, Chouji buru-buru memasukkan keripik kentangnya kedalam tas, takut kalau gurunya akan menyita makanannya.

Sang guru menghela napas berat, hampir setiap hari suasana kelasnya seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang guru.

Melihat suasana kelasnya yang sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya, ia bicara kembali.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru ! Nah silahkan masuk !"

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut merah semerah darah dengan tato ai di dahinya, melangkah masuk dan berdiri tepat di depan kelas.

Sesaat ruang kelas yang ramai menjadi sunyi, dan tampak beberapa anak perempuan yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip seolah terhipnotis dengan pemandangan didepan mereka.

Sang guru ingin melanjutkan perkataannya tapi melihat salah seorang muridnya yang kini sedang tertidur pulas membuatnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto ! sampai kapan kau mau tidur ?" Tanya sang guru dengan nada suara tinggi sehingga seluruh murid di kelas bisa mendengarnya dan menatap kearah Naruto yang sepertinya tidak terusik dengan panggilan dari gurunya.

"Na..Naru-chan ba..bangun" Pinta seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung, mencoba membangunkan teman sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur menyenderkan kepalanya di tangan. Tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, akhirnya gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto.

"Ngh…" Mata itu terbuka, menampakkan iris biru safir secerah langit yang terlihat sayu karena mengantuk.

Uzumaki Naruto, gadis itu melihat kearah mata ungu amethyst tanpa pupil yang terlihat mengkhawatirkannya.

Dengan begitu Naruto pun terbangun dan menegakkan badannya, Lalu melihat ke seluruh kelasnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, Naruto hanya bingung melihatnya.

"Ke..kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?" Tanya Naruto agak canggung karena ditatap seperti itu oleh seluruh teman sekelasnya, sedangkan yang lainnya tetap menatap Naruto tanpa ada yang menjawab.

"Dobe…" Kata Sasuke yang duduk tepat di belakangnya.

"TEME !" Teriak Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke menyeringai padanya.

"Sudah puas tidurnya Uzumaki Naruto ?" Mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya, ia menoleh dan menatap sang guru di depan yang kini sedang menyilangkan tangannya.

Melihat sang guru yang sedang bersender di dinding depan kelas membuatnya tampak sedikit takut.

"Go..Gomenne Iruka sensei, aku ketiduran lagi !" Tertawa lepas dan menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya itu membuat Iruka yang melihatnya menjadi luluh seketika.

Menghela napas pada akhirnya, Iruka hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tidurlah yang cukup, agar kau tidak ketiduran di kelas lagi" Saran sang guru pada Naruto yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

"Hai, sensei !" Masih dengan senyuman lebarnya yang tidak bertahan lama saat tatapannya tertuju kepada seseorang yang berada di sebelah gurunya.

Takut kalau ia berhalusinasi, Naruto menggosok kedua matanya menggunakan kedua tangannya, tapi sosok di depan kelasnya tak juga menghilang.

"Baiklah, maaf atas keributan tadi dan silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" Lanjut Iruka.

"Namaku Sabaku Gaara asal Sunagakure" Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

'Di..dia...' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu Sabaku-san silahkan duduk disamping Hyuuga Neji yang berada di depan Uzumaki Naruto" Tunjuk Iruka di bangku deretan pertama barisan kedua.

"Baik Sensei" melangkah kearah tempat duduknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Sebelum sampai di tempat duduknya, Gaara tersenyum sekilas pada Naruto.

**Naruto Pov :**

'Gaara ? bukankah dia orang yang waktu itu ? yang pernah kutemui di samping air terjun setahun yang lalu ?' Batinku bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

Aku melihatnya berjalan menuju bangkunya yang tepat berada di depanku, tapi sebelum ia sampai di tempat duduknya ia tersenyum kepadaku.

#Deg#

'Di..dia tersenyum ?' Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, bahkan sewaktu kami pertama kali bertemu, ia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu.

Aku terus menatap punggungnya dari belakang sampai akhirnya suara Hinata menyadarkanku.

"Na..Naru-chan ? a..apa ada sesuatu yang me..mengganggu pikiranmu ?" Tanya Hinata padaku, sorot matanya menunjukkan kalau ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Ah, tidak ada Hinata-chan ! Aku baik-baik saja !" Jawabku riang, mengatakan kalau aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa

"Be..begitukah ? Syukurlah kalau begitu" Balasnya lega

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya, buka buku halaman 20" Perintah Iruka sensei pada kami semua, dan kami pun mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasanya.

**Normal Pov :**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, menandakan bahwa semua murid dibebaskan untuk bersantai, makan, ataupun tidur di area sekolah sampai batas jam tertentu sebelum memasuki pelajaran selanjutnya.

Di kelas 1A terlihat beberapa murid yang berbondong-bondong keluar kelas, tapi ada beberapa juga yang masih tinggal di kelas, salah satunya adalah Sabaku Gaara yang kini tengah dikerumuni oleh para gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

"Kyaaaa tampannya !"

"Pangeran impianku !"

"Sabaku-sama jadilah kekasihku !"

Kurang lebih itulah yang diteriakkan para gadis-gadis yang tengah mengerumuni Gaara saat itu, sedangkan Sasuke, jangan ditanya lagi, ia selalu mendeathglare para gadis yang mencoba mendekati tempat duduknya sehingga gadis di kelasnya tak berani mendekatinya kecuali trio SakuInoKarin yang kini tengah memperebutkan dirinya.

"Sasuke-kun ! aku membuatkan bento dengan banyak irisan tomat untukmu ! bagaimana kalau kita makan berdua di taman !?"

"Minggir jidat lebar ! Sasuke akan makan berdua denganku di kantin !"

"Diam Ino-pig ! aku yakin Sasuke-kun akan lebih memilih makan siang denganku daripada denganmu !"

Akhirnya mereka berdua bertengkar untuk memperdebatkan siapa yang pantas makan siang bersama Sasuke.

"Sasukeee~ mumpung mereka berdua bertengkar, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan berdua ?"

"Berisik !" Bentak Sasuke tapi tak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa kau dingin sekali, tapi itu membuatku tambah menyukaimu !"

"haah, mendokusai…" Keluh Shikamaru teman sebangku Sasuke yang terbangun karena keributan di sebelahnya.

Di depan bangku Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlihat Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama ?" Ajak Naruto pada Hinata tanpa menghiraukan keributan di kelasnya.

"A..ano Naru-chan, hari ini aku sudah be..berjanji pada Kiba-kun untuk menemaninya makan siang, ja..jadi hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu" Tolak Hinata sehalus mungkin, tidak mau menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu !" Jawab Naruto setengah kecewa.

"Ka..kau tidak apa kan Na..Naru-chan ?" Tanya Hinata setengah khawatir.

"Ahaha tidak apa tenang saja !" Tawa Naruto pada Hinata, meyakinkannya kalau ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Ba..bagaimana ka..kalau besok Naru-chan kutraktir makan Ramen se..sepuasnya ?"

"Eh benarkah itu Hinata-chan ? Yatta ! Arigato Hinata-chan, kau memang sahabat terbaikku !" Teriak Naruto kegirangan lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"Do..doita Naru-chan" Jawab Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu pergilah Hinata-chan, Kiba sudah menunggumu dari tadi" Kedip Naruto genit sembari menunjuk Kiba yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu kelas.

"Na..Naruuuuu !" Teriak Hinata dengan muka memerah sebelum akhirnya berlari menghampiri Kiba yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ahaha dasar anak itu, semakin lama aku melihatnya, ia menjadi semakin dewasa dan sepertinya dari gelagatnya tadi ia menyukai Kiba" Senyum Naruto pada Hinata yang kini sudah berjalan menjauh bersama Kiba.

Lama Naruto menatap kepergian mereka sampai tak menyadari seseorang yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Naruto" Panggil seseorang di belakangnya, Naruto berbalik dan menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata hijau emerald dan tato ai di dahi kirinya.

"Eh ?" Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang barusaja dilihatnya.

"Ga..Gaara ?" Sahut Naruto setelah tau siapa orang yang kini dilihatnya.

"Lama tak jumpa Naru, kalau kau ada waktu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Kantin ?" Tawar Gaara pada Naruto yang masih terlihat kaget akan kehadirannya.

"Bo..boleh…! Terima Naruto sedikit gugup karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diajak oleh seorang laki-laki.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan para Gadis di kelas itu yang melihat kepergian mereka dengan cemburu.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, terlihat seseorang di sudut ruangan yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya.

* * *

><p>Tampak Gaara dan Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan beriringan, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan sehingga suasana menjadi agak canggung.<p>

"Um.. Gaara, apa kau sudah tau jalannya ?" Akhirnya Naruto memulai pembicaraan, memusnahkan suasana canggung diantara mereka.

"Sudah, kemarin sore, kedua kakakku memperlihatkanku setiap detail ruangan di sekolah ini"

"Begitukah ? Kau beruntung memiliki mereka !" Sahut Naruto

"Ya, aku juga merasa begitu" Jawab Gaara.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kantin.

Terlihat sebuah kantin yang begitu megah dengan aneka makanan disana.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kantin bisa seramai ini saat jam istirahat" Gumam Gaara melihat meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh murid KHS.

"Ahaha begitulah, makanan disini begitu lezat dan tempat ini lebih pantas disebut restoran daripada sebuah kantin sehingga banyak anak sekolah ini yang kemari" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Begitu rupanya" Jawab Gaara yang menghampiri sebuah meja kosong dengan dua kursi yang berada di dekat jendela, sedangkan Naruto terus mengikutinya dari belakang.

Menarik kursinya kebelakang lalu mendudukinya, Naruto pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kursi yang satunya, sehingga kini mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan.

Di sudut meja yang terletak agak jauh dari meja yang ditempati oleh Gaara dan Naruto, terlihat Kiba dan Hinata yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Ne~ Kiba-kun bu..bukankah itu Naru-chan ?" Tunjuk Hinata pada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dikuncir dua dengan goresan di kedua pipinya.

"Sepertinya begitu Hinata, dan lihat dia bersama anak baru yang duduk di belakangku, siapa namanya ? Gaara ?" Balas Kiba menatap kearah Gaara.

"Ka..kau benar Ki..Kiba-kun, dan se..sepertinya mereka terlihat a..akrab"

"Hm, dan mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dari sini" sahut Kiba

"Y..Ya, mereka sa..sangat serasi…" Hinata menyetujui.

"Sudahlah Hinata jangan pedulikan mereka, sekarang kita makan saja berdua lalu pergi ke taman"

#Blush#

"Ba..baiklah" Balas Hinata malu-malu

Sementara itu di meja Gaara dan Naruto

"Oh ya Gaara, kau mau pesan apa ?"

"Aku masih belum lapar, kau saja yang pesan" Tolak Gaara mengibaskan tangannya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Ayame-san ! pesan satu mangkuk Ramen ekstra jumbo dengan banyak Naruto diatasnya yaaa !" Teriak Naruto pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang penjual ramen itu.

"Ya tunggu sebentar !" Tanggap Ayame tidak terlalu keras tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

"Jadi Gaara, kudengar dari teman-temanku, Suna High School itu sama bagusnya dengan Konoha High School, tapi kenapa kau pindah kemari ?" Tanya Naruto, ia masih penasaran dengan kehadiran Gaara disini.

"Untuk memenuhi janjiku" Jawab Gaara singkat

"Eh ? Janji apa ?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kau ingat Naru ? Setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu aku telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri kalau aku pasti akan menemuimu"

"Eh ?" Naruto terkesiap dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Dan karena itulah aku bisa ada disini sekarang, di depanmu, bicara dengamu, dan bertatap mata denganmu" Lanjut Gaara membuat pikiran Naruto bertambah kacau.

"Ka..kalau begitu, kenapa setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu, kau tidak menemuiku lagi di tempat yang sama ?"

"Karena setelah itu aku harus kembali ke Suna bersama Yashamaru"

"Yashamaru ?" Ulang Naruto sambil bertanya.

"Ya, adik ibuku, ia yang selalu merawatku semenjak aku kecil, sementara kedua kakakku tinggal bersama ayahku"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau dan ayahmu tinggal terpisah"

"itu…" Gaara memalingkan mukanya

"Ayahku membenciku karena aku adalah penyebab kematian ibuku, ya aku sama denganmu, ibuku pun meninggal karena melahirkanku"

"Ma..maaf Gaara, a..aku tak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa Naruto, lagipula itu sudah masa lalu, karena setelah itu ayahku perlahan-lahan mulai menyayangiku meski ia meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena dibunuh"

"…" Naruto terdiam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Tapi aku cukup senang, walau hanya sebentar aku bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah" Naruto tersenyum, kagum karena Gaara bisa setegar itu.

"Dan setelah itu aku diajak oleh kedua kakakku ke Konoha, awalnya aku masih syok dengan kematian ayah, tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, bebanku seakan terlepaskan" Lanjut Gaara menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Tapi sayang aku harus kembali ke Suna saat itu, aku bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan perpisahan padamu"

"Tak apa Gaara, aku bisa mengerti" Kata Naruto meyakinkan

"Terimakasih" Kali ini Gaara yang berucap, Naruto mengangguk.

"Dulu teman cuma sebuah kata untukku tidak lebih dari itu, tapi aku jadi mengerti setelah bertemu denganmu, yang penting adalah artinya" Lanjut Gaara.

Pipi Naruto bersemu merah saat mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Bahkan sewaktu Yashamaru meninggal tahun lalupun aku tidak merasa sedih berlarut-larut, dan itu berkat dirimu, karena kau mengalami penderitaan yang sama denganku"

"Maafkan aku, karena pertanyaan bodohku membuatmu membuka luka lamamu" Naruto menunduk, merasa bersalah karena membuat Gaara menceritakan hal yang terlalu pahit untuk dibuka kembali.

"Bukankah kita sama ?" Gaara bertanya pada Naruto, menatap kedalam mata biru safir milik Naruto

"Um, tapi…" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong, tergantikan dengan ucapan Gaara yang kini tengah memegang bahunya.

"Waktu itu kau mempercayaiku…" Jeda sejenak sebelum Gaara melanjutkan kata-katanya

"…dan karena itulah aku percaya padamu…"

Mata Naruto melebar, terkesiap dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara.

Wuuussssshhhh

Angin musim gugur masuk dari jendela luar, mengibaskan rambut twintail Naruto, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan berfikir kalau itu 'indah' termasuk seorang Sabaku Gaara yang kini tengah memegang bahunya.

"Te..terimakasih…Gaara.." Kata Naruto menundukkan wajahnya karena malu, dan Gaara tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

"Ini silahkan pesanannya !" Mendengar suara Ayame yang kini berada di depan meja mereka, Gaara buru-buru menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto.

"A..ayame-san ?!" Seru Naruto tergagap karena melihat Ayame yang datang tiba-tiba disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Go..gomenne kalau aku mengganggu acara romantis kalian, tapi silahkan dilanjutkan lagi, anggap saja tadi aku tidak ada !" Kata Ayame sembari meletakkan semangkuk ramen yang dipesan Naruto diatas meja, lalu pergi dengan muka memerah karena sehabis memergoki Gaara dan Naruto

'Ro..romantis ?' Batin Naruto sembari melirik Gaara dengan muka memerah, sedangkan Gaara masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Buru-buru Naruto mengenyahkan pikirannya itu dan mulai menyantap ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Itadakimasu !" Ucap Naruto kemudian mulai memakan ramennya dengan cepat membuat Gaara menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ayame-san ! tambah satu lagi ! Teriak Naruto berulang-ulang menghabiskan ramennya sampai mangkuk keenam dan Gaara menatap Horror enam mangkuk ramen yang dimakan oleh Naruto tanpa sisa.

"Kenyangnyaaaaaa !" Kata Naruto yang kemudian menaruh sumpitnya.

"Aku tidak tau dengan badan sekurus itu kau bisa memakan itu semua Naru" Ucap Gaara masih tak percaya.

"Hehe, kalau makan ramen biasanya aku bisa habis lebih dari 8 mangkuk, tapi entah kenapa sekarang jadi berkurang" Jelas Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Naru…" Gaara menangkupkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Naruto, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, dekat, dan semakin dekat, Naruto menutup matanya sampai ia mendengar Gaara berbicara.

"Ada ramen di bibirmu" Ucap Gaara datar sembari mengusap ibu jarinya ke bibir Naruto yang terdapat beberapa potongan ramen

#Blush#

"E..eeeh ?"

#BRAK#

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja di salah satu meja disana, membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin itu termasuk Naruto dan Gaara menatap kearah asal suara itu, tapi yang mereka lihat hanyalah sebuah meja kosong yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh orang yang tadi menempatinya.

'Tadi itu... Siapa ?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

To Be Continue…

* * *

><p>Hehe, bagaimana ? sudah agak panjang kan ? semoga para reader puas karena chapter ini sudah kupanjangin 4 kali lipat dari yang chapter 1 ! XD<p>

Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang nyambung dan agak tidak masuk akal. Kalau ada yang memberi kritik tentang alur, kesalahan tanda baca, typo, atau penulisan di chapter 2 ini aku janji akan mengeditnya ulang O_O7

Balasan Review yang tidak login :

gaanaruchan : iya sudah kupanjangin XD makasih reviewnya

NuruHime-chan19 : hehe rahasia, nanti kamu bakal tau sendiri kok tenang aja XD makasih reviewnya.

yang punya akun sudah saya balas lewat PM XD

Mohon kritik dan saran kalau berkenan, dan hanya menerima flame yang membangun ! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : GaaFemNaru**

**Warning : Author pemula, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, typo, au dll**

* * *

><p>"Ruto…Naruto!" Panggil Gaara pada Naruto yang tengah melamun, tidak mendapat respon dari seseorang yang dipanggilnya, ia kemudian memegang lembut pipi kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.<p>

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Gaara menatap cemas pada Naruto.

Menyadari tangan kanan Gaara yang menyentuh pipinya membuat wajahnya memanas.

"A…aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sehingga tangan kanan Gaara terlepas dari pipinya.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, ayo kita segera kembali ke kelas" Ujar Gaara, Naruto mengangguk dan segera menuju ke konter untuk membayar pesanannya.

"Ayame-san, berapa semuanya?"

"Semuanya 3000 Yen" Kata Ayame menampakkan senyum ramahnya yang selalu ia tujukkan pada semua pelanggannya.

Naruto baru akan mengambil dompet di saku kemeja sekolahnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari Gaara yang berada di sampingnya tengah mengulurkan tangan dan menyerahkan uang 3000 Yen pada Ayame.

"Terimakasih, silahkan kembali lagi!" Ucap Ayame menerima uang yang disodorkan Gaara padanya.

"Gaara kenapa kau…" Ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan perkataan Gaara yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Kali ini biar aku yang membayar, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah pertemuan kita" Ucap Gaara disertai sebuah senyuman tipis yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpesona termasuk Naruto yang kini berada disampingnya.

"A..Arigatou" Kata Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap mata Emerald Gaara yang tengah menatapnya, dan mereka berjalan beriringan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Menatap sejenak kearah uang itu lalu menoleh kearah Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Mereka serasi sekali" Kata Ayame setengah berbisik melihat mereka berdua, sebelum kemudian memasukkan uang itu kedalam laci dan bergegas mencuci semua mangkoknya yang kotor.

* * *

><p>Ruang Komputer<p>

"Nah anak-anak, hari ini kita pelajaran komputer! Silahkan nyalakan komputer kalian masing-masing!" Perintah seorang guru pelajaran komputer yang memakai kacamata hitam pada murid-muridnya yang kini tengah menyalakan komputer.

"Sekarang gambarlah apapun yang kalian inginkan di komputer, bagi 3 orang terbaik gambarnya akan kuikut sertakan dalam lomba desain grafis nasional!" Kata Ebisu pada murid-muridnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi depan kelas untuk mengawasi murid-muridnya.

Satu komputer dipakai oleh satu orang, Naruto duduk disamping Gaara yang berada di sebelah kanannya dan Hinata di sebelah kirinya.

1 jam pun berlalu tapi Naruto masih tidak memiliki ide dengan apa yang ingin digambarnya.

Tidak tau apa yang harus digambarnya, Naruto memiringkan badannya ke kiri, melihat apa yang digambar sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau gambar Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto mencoba melihat gambaran Hinata di layar komputer tepat di sampingnya.

Menyadari kalau Naruto sedang mencoba melihat gambarnya, Hinata segera menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"A..ano itu… bu..bukan apa-apa Naru-chan" Jawabnya tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku yakin gambarmu itu pasti bagus jadi tak perlu ditutupi"

"Ta..Tapi…"

"Ayolah Hinata-chan…" Pinta Naruto dengan _Puppy Eyes_ nya sehingga membuat siapapun tak terkecuali Hinata menjadi luluh seketika.

Tidak tega pada akhirnya Hinata pun mengalah.

"Ba..baiklah" Dan dengan segera Hinata menyingkirkan tangannya dari layar komputernya sehingga Naruto bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Di layar komputer itu terlihat sebuah gambar setengah jadi yang memperlihatkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang bergandengan tangan tengah menatap matahari terbenam di tepi pantai, diatasnya terlihat burung-burung yang berterbangan dengan latar belakang langit yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Indah sekali Hinata-chan" Puji Naruto melihat gambar Hinata tanpa berkedip seolah mengagumi gambar itu.

"A..arigatou Naru-chan"

"Yosh! aku juga akan berusaha!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat.

Naruto mencoba membuat gambar yang bagus menggunakan mousenya, tapi hasilnya selalu berantakan.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhhh, susah sekali ini!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Naru" Ucap seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

Orang itu membungkukkan badannya sehingga kepalanya kini berada tepat diatas bahu kanan Naruto.

"Ga..Gaara" Panggil Naruto tergagap dan menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Jantungnya berdebar saat ia melihat wajah serta rambut merah Gaara berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu" Gaara kemudian meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Naruto yang sedang memegang mouse sehingga Naruto dapat merasakan tangan Gaara yang menyentuhnya lembut dan membuat jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Uchiha Sasuke ! Mau kemana kau ?" Tanya Ebisu di depan kelas dengan suara agak tinggi sehingga seluruh orang yang berada di kelas itu tak terkecuali Gaara dan Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke yang kini berdiri membelakangi Ebisu di ambang pintu ruang komputer.

"Pergi" Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian meneruskan langkahnya.

"Jika kau pergi tanpa ijin, kau akan kuanggap tidak mengikuti pelajaranku hari ini" Kata Ebisu dengan nada mengancam. Sasuke tetap berjalan tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan Ebisu tapi hanya satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum ia berbelok menghilang dari hadapan gurunya tersebut.

"Terserah" Dan dengan begitu Sasuke menghilang dibalik dinding tempatnya berbelok tadi.

'Teme kenapa? Tak biasanya ia membolos pelajaran seperti ini' batin Naruto heran.

"Dasar Uchiha! Sifatnya selalu seperti itu" Ejek Kiba tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata, ia tak pernah menyukai sifat Sasuke sejak dahulu.

"Ki..Kiba-kun ka..kau tak seharusnya bicara begitu" Nasihat Hinata pada Kiba di sebelahnya.

"Eh gomenne Hinata, habisnya aku kesal dengan sifat arrogannya itu"

"A..aku bisa mengerti, ta..tapi aku yakin orang seperti Sasuke-san pasti bisa menjadi lebih baik"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"E..entahlah, tapi aku yakin seseorang bisa berubah saat ia bisa menemukan cinta atau kebahagiaan"

"Uchiha yang itu jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja!" Tawa Kiba setengah mengejek, ia tak bisa membayangkan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Ja..jangan bicara begitu Kiba-kun, a..aku yakin orang sekelas Sasuke-san pun pasti menginginkan untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang. Ha..hanya saja mungkin dia belum menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya" Jelas Hinata membuat Kiba terdiam dari tawanya.

"Mungkin itu bisa saja terjadi" Pikir Kiba menyetujui perkataan Hinata, dan Hinata tersenyum mengiyakan.

* * *

><p>Di koridor di sebelah kantin, terlihat Sasuke yang tengah berjalan keluar sekolah, entah kenapa moodnya sedang tidak bagus saat ini, terutama saat kelasnya kedatangan murid baru tadi.<p>

#Buagh#

"Brengsek!" Geram Sasuke memukul dinding disampingnya, ia benar-benar marah hari ini, terutama saat ia berada di kantin dan ruang komputer tadi, untung saja koridor itu sepi, kalau tidak entah apa yang akan difikirkan orang-orang disana jika melihat seorang Uchiha yang tak pernah berekspresi itu tengah marah seperti sekarang.

Sasuke barusaja akan melewati kantin sekolah sebelum tatapan matanya melihat sebuah benda berkilauan disudut ambang pintu kantin, membungkuk sesaat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih benda berwarna keemasan itu.

'Ini bukankah milik…' Kata Sasuke yang kemudian mengantongi benda kecil berwarna keemasan itu di saku kemeja sekolahnya.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di ruang komputer, Gaara tengah menatap Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam dan terus menatap pintu ruangan itu. Merasa dihiraukan Gaara kemudian memanggilnya.<p>

"Naruto?"

"Ah ya Gaara ada apa?" Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Gaara yang memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Sedari tadi kau menatap kearah pintu, apa kau memikirkan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu ?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya berfikir, tak biasanya dia membolos pelajaran apalagi tanpa alasan seperti itu" Ujar Naruto mengatakan apa yang ia fikirkan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Tanya Gaara lagi kali ini menatap dalam mata biru Safir milik Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit heran saja"

"Begitu" Kata Gaara menggantung.

"Jadi bisa kita lanjutkan penjelasanku tadi?" Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai menatap kearah layar.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama kau harus meregangkan tanganmu dan jangan terlalu kaku saat memegang mousenya agar gambarmu bisa lurus" Jelas Gaara sembari menggerakkan mousenya memutar, sehinggga membuat tangan Naruto yang berada dibawah tangannya bergerak seirama.

Gaara terlihat fokus dengan layar komputer, tapi sesekali Naruto merasa kalau Gaara memperhatikannya meskipun ia tak melihatnya secara langsung.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas saat merasakan hembusan nafas Gaara mengenai lehernya, ia bergeser sedikit sehingga wajah Gaara sudah tak sedekat yang tadi.

"Begitulah caranya, apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Ah.. ha..hai Arigatou Gaara" Bohong Naruto karena sedari tadi ia tak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkan Gaara.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Gaara tersenyum dan menatap kearah Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Um, Ga..Gaara" Panggil Naruto tergagap, membuat Gaara yang berada di sampingnya menatapnya heran.

"Ya?"

"Bi..bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Pinta Naruto dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, menatap kearah tangan Gaara yang entah tanpa disadari atau tidak oleh pemiliknya kini tengah menggenggam tangannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Gaara langsung melepaskan tangannya yang tadi menggenggam tangan Naruto, dan membuat tangan Naruto yang tadi berada di bawahnya segera melepas mouse.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali, kalau ada lagi yang bisa kubantu katakan saja" Kata Gaara dengan nada suara yang dibuat sedatar mungkin dan memalingkan mukanya yang sedikit memerah entah karena malu atau karena apa.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih" Kata Naruto untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Gaara mengangguk kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di samping kanan Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak terlalu ingat dengan perkataan Gaara, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia sedikit lebih lancar dalam menggambar menggunakan mouse, meski gambarnya tak sebagus Hinata tapi setidaknya ia berhasil membuatnya. Di dalam layar Naruto menggambar pegunungan dengan rumah kecil diatasnya.

"Baiklah waktu sudah habis, silahkan kalian menyimpan gambar kalian semua didalam satu folder di satu flashdisk lalu kumpulkan padaku besok" Kata Ebisu yang kemudian berdiri dan merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Dan untuk Nara Shikamaru, berhubung kau adalah ketua kelas sekaligus teman sebangku Uchiha Sasuke tolong sampaikan pada Uchiha Sasuke untuk mengumpulkan tugas desain grafisnya besok itu juga" Perintah Ebisu pada Shikamaru yang hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal sambil menguap.

"Hoaaaahmm Mendokusai" Keluh Shikamaru.

"Apa kau juga mau melawanku seperti yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke tadi Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya Ebisu menatap tajam Shikamaru, yang ditatap hanya menatap malas pada gurunya.

"Tidak, karena itu akan sangat merepotkan" Kata Shikamaru menutup sebelah matanya.

"Bagus, aku suka murid penurut sepertimu meskipun kau selalu tidur dan bermalas-malasan di kelasku setidaknya kau adalah ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab" Puji Ebisu pada Shikamaru yang kini tengah melipat tangannya diatas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya lalu kembali tertidur.

* * *

><p>Skip Time<p>

Kriiiiinnnnnggggg

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah usai dan semua murid dipersilahkan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, terlihat Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas sambil mengobrol.

"Ne~ Hinata-chan, kenapa hari ini kau tidak pulang bersama Kiba?" Naruto memulai pembicaraan, mengenyahkan suasana sunyi diantara mereka.

"A..ano, itu karena sekarang aku harus pulang bersama Neji-niisan" Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas yang dibawanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak pulang bertiga saja?" Tanya Naruto, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bawah dagunya.

"A..ano kau tahu kan Naru-chan kalau Neji-niisan itu tidak terlalu suka jika aku pulang bersama seorang laki-laki?" Jelas Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh benar juga, aku sampai lupa kalau Neji itu overprotective" Naruto menepuk jidatnya, mengutukki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya lupa akan hal itu.

"Ka..karena itulah aku takut jika Neji-niisan memarahi Kiba-kun jika ketahuan mengantarku pulang" Kata Hinata tak bisa membayangkan.

"Aku yakin, Neji melakukan semua itu karena ia begitu menyayangimu, maka wajar kan kalau dia mengkhawatirkanmu ?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau benar Naru-chan aku juga merasa begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben sekali Neji pulang bersamamu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto, ia merasa heran karena tak biasanya Neji bisa pulang secepat ini.

"Ka..karena sekarang tak ada rapat OSIS seperti biasanya karena Sasuke-san tidak ada"

"Benar juga katamu Hinata-chan, tem- maksudku Sasuke kan ketua OSIS di sekolah ini jadi kalau dia tidak ada berarti rapat juga tidak ada, bicara soal Sasuke sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya setelah pelajaran Desain Grafis tadi, kau tahu dia kenapa Hinata-chan?"

"Mu..mungkin Sasuke-san butuh waktu untuk sendiri"

"Hm kurasa juga begitu"

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba di pintu gerbang sekolah dan berdiri disana tanpa menyadari awan mendung yang tengah menggantung diatas mereka. Lama mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya terlihat seseorang berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata ungu amethyst dari kejauhan.

"Neji? kenapa kau lama sekali? Padahal kita sekelas tapi kau membuat kami menunggu selama lebih dari 10 menit" Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara kesal.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa Naru-chan" Kata Hinata menenangkan Naruto yang hendak akan bicara lagi.

"Tadi aku ada sedikit keperluan, maaf kalau terlalu lama" Kata Neji mencoba menjelaskan, Hinata menangguk seolah mengatakan kalau tidak apa-apa, sedangkan Naruto hanya menghela napas berat.

"Naruto, terimakasih sudah mau menemani Hinata-sama" Naruto mengangguk sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok pagar sekolah.

"Ayo kita pulang Hinata-sama" Neji menghadap kearah Hinata untuk mengajaknya pulang sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Ka..kalau begitu aku pulang duluan Naru-chan" Dengan begitu Hinata berlari menyusul Neji yang berjalan tidak jauh didepannya

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Hinata, Hati-hati di jalan!" Naruto berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dari Hinata dan Neji.

Naruto baru sepuluh langkah meninggalkan sekolah sebelum ia menyadari kalau jepit rambut kesayangannya hilang entah kemana.

"Ke..kemana jepit rambutku?!" Naruto terlihat panik kemudian meraba-raba rambutnya untuk mengetahui barangkali jepit rambutnya terselip ke rambut bagian belakangnya, merasa kalau jepit rambutnya tidak ada dimanapun, Naruto berlari kembali ke sekolah, berbelok kiri masuk kedalam kelas terakhir sebelum ia pulang.

"Hosh..hosh sial! kemana jepit rambutku?!" Naruto membungkuk, mencoba memeriksa satu persatu laci di dalam kelas itu tanpa menyadari jam dinding kelas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Naruto mencari dan terus mencari tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Merasa usahanya sia-sia ia akhirnya terduduk di salah satu kursi kelas itu.

"Huff, kuharap Tsunade-baachan tidak memarahiku karena aku menghilangkan jepit rambut pemberiannya di ulang tahunku dulu" Kata Naruto menghela napas berat.

Lama ia terduduk sampai akhirnya angin dingin dari luar jendela membelai rambutnya.

"Ah iya aku harus pulang sekarang, sebelum sekolah dikunci secara otomatis dari luar!" Naruto segera bergegas keluar dari kelas saat ia melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

Zrrrrrrrrrsssssssssss

Barusaja Naruto akan melewati koridor sekolahnya hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Argh Hujan! Sial sekali aku hari ini!" Teriak Naruto menatap hujan di sekolahnya dengan frustasi.

"Haah terpaksa menunggu hujan reda" Keluh Naruto sembari duduk di koridor sekolah. Ia terus menunggu tapi hujan tak kunjung reda dan hari sudah semakin gelap.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia terus memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari memikirkan cara untuk bisa pulang ke rumah, ia tak ingin kalau neneknya memarahinya karena pulang terlambat, tapi di satu sisi ia alergi pada udara dingin.

"Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kata Naruto menghela napas berat, ia hampir menangis saat itu.

Tap..tap..tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam sekolahnya, suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat, Naruto menelan ludahnya takut-takut, ia berbalik dan bersiap-siap kalau-kalau itu adalah sesosok hantu atau orang yang ingin mencelakainya, tapi sesaat Naruto berbalik ia menemukan pria berambut merah yang memakai sebuah jaket merah tebal yang tak asing dalam penglihatannya.

"Naruto?"

"Eh Gaara?" Naruto terkejut, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa lega karena yang ia lihat bukanlah sesosok hantu atau orang yang ingin mencelakainya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini Naruto?" Tanya Gaara sedikit heran.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kenapa kau masih disini Gaara?"

"Aku tadi sehabis dari ruang guru mengisi data diriku sebagai murid baru di sekolah ini kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"Itu aku tidak membawa payung jadi…" Kata-kata Naruto terpotong tergantikan dengan kata-kata Gaara.

"Begitu" Gaara berjalan mendekati hujan kemudian membuka payungnya yang berwarna merah semerah darah sewarna dengan warna rambutnya.

Menatap sejenak pada ujung payungnya yang kini sudah teraliri air hujan, Gaara menoleh ke belakang tersenyum pada Naruto yang menatapnya heran.

"Kemarilah aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Tawar Gaara sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh benarkah?!" Mata Naruto berbinar-binar, ia sangat senang sekaligus bersyukur karena Gaara mau berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya pulang. Tapi raut wajah riangnya itu tiba-tiba berubah tergantikan dengan ekspresi sedih yang sulit diartikan.

"Tapi kau bagaimana? Aku merasa sepertinya arah rumah kita berlawanan?" Kata Naruto merasa tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di sekolah ditengah hujan pada hari yang hampir malam" Kata Gaara tetap tersenyum dan tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Naruto tersipu, baru sekali dalam hidupnya ada seorang laki-laki yang begitu baik padanya, sedikit ragu pada awalnya tapi Naruto akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Gaara.

"A..arigatou Gaara" Dengan begitu Naruto menuruni tangga koridor sekolah sehingga kini ia berada di samping Gaara yang tengah memayunginya, sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan melewati gerbang sekolah.

Diatas gedung kaca tertinggi di KHS itu terlihat seseorang yang tengah menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

To Be Continue...

* * *

><p>Hai Reader lama tak jumpa? XD #DilemparPisauKarenaLamaGakNongol#<p>

Gomenne kalau membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama, ha..habisnya sekolah tiap hari pulang jam 3 sampai saya tak punya waktu untuk diri saya sendiri. T^T #GakAdaYangNanya#

Ngomong-ngomong berhubung rate nya T+++ #Dihajar# Maksudku berhubung ratenya T+ mungkin akan ada sedikit pembicaraan yang menjurus di chapter-chapter depannya, jadi hati-hati bagi yang berumur kurang dari 14 tahun #DibuangKeLaut#

Sekali lagi saya mau bilang kalau ada yang memberi kritik tentang alur, kesalahan tanda baca, diksi, typo, atau cara penulisan di chapter 3 ini saya janji akan mengeditnya ulang. XD

Saya nyadar kok kalau fict saya ini masih pas-pasan nggak sebagus author-author lainnya, dan mungkin ada dari para reader yang kurang puas atau mungkin kecewa, tapi saya akan berusaha menjadi sebaik yang saya bisa.

Oke cukup bicaranya, saatnya balas review bagi yang tidak login XD yang sudah login sudah dibalas lewat PM masing-masing.

**Guest**

Saingannya Naruto? ada dong nantikan chapter-chapter selanjutnya, semoga nggak ngebosenin XD

**gaanaruchan**

Yosh chapter depan pasti terjawab, tapi lihat fict chapter ini pasti dah tau siapa yang menggebrak meja XD

**Guesttt**

Hehe maaf ya kalau kurang panjang, soalnya saya sudah mengatur 2 sampai 3K per chapter, minggu depan saya update lebih cepat oke? XD

**uzuzi**

Arigatou dah suka semoga nggak ngebosenin, meski belum kuberitau siapa, tapi dari chapter ini pasti sudah tau siapa yang menggebrak meja? XD

**Ji**

Ya, kuusahakan. targetnya 2 sampai 3K per chapter #plak# XD

**Hana**

Kyaaaaaaaaaa aku maluuuuuuu #AuthorMasukKedalamKulkas# eh iya yang di Summary itu murni kesalahan author alias Human Error, awalnya saya bingung Naruto mau dijadiin kelas 1 atau 2 tapi malah lupa ngerubah. Summarynya sudah saya edit, semoga suka. XD

**zoccshan**

A-author zo?! #MaluSendiri# bu-bukankah sebentar lagi author zo unas, kok malah main di fanfiction XD maaf ya kalau cerita saya di fanfict biasa saja, saya masih pemula hehe XD

Oke sudah semua ! kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! XD

Mohon kritik dan saran kalau berkenan dan hanya menerima flame yang membangun #BungkukBungkuk#


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : GaaFemNaru**

**Warning : Author pemula, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, typo, au dll**

* * *

><p>Saat itu hujan begitu deras, hari sudah semakin gelap. Terlihat Gaara dan Naruto yang tengah berjalan di bawah payung yang sama, tapi entah kenapa Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan banyak bicara menjadi sangat diam dengan ekspresi datar yang tak bisa terbaca.<p>

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Gaara tampak khawatir saat melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat beserta tubuhnya yang sedikit menggigil.

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab, tapi nafasnya menjadi semakin tidak teratur seiring dengan tubuhnya yang terus gemetaran.

Merasa ada yang ganjil, Gaara mencoba menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Naruto.

"Dingin sekali!" Gaara membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan wajah Naruto yang seolah membeku.

Melihat sebuah kafe tak jauh dari sana, Gaara segera memapah Naruto sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada payungnya

"Bertahanlah, sedikit lagi" Kata Gaara berjalan memapah Naruto yang terlihat terkulai lemah di sampingnya.

* * *

><p>"Rupanya kau disini" Kata seseorang laki-laki berambut nanas saat melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya ada di tempat paling tinggi disana sembari membelakanginya.<p>

"…" Sosok itu terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia bisa melihat seseorang di belakangnya lewat pantulan dinding kaca di depannya.

Merasa dihiraukan, laki-laki berambut nanas itu berjalan mendekat, sehingga ia kini berada tepat di samping sosok yang sedari tadi menatap ke bawah tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau melihatnya kan?" Tanyanya melihat ke bawah, mengikuti arah pandang sosok di sebelahnya. Sudah tidak ada siapapun disana, selain beberapa bangunan dan pepohonan yang telah basah karena tersiram air hujan, tapi ia tahu siapa yang tadi dilihat oleh sosok disebelahnya, karena ia berada disana beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sosok itu tetap terdiam, tapi mulai melirik kearah lawan bicaranya yang berada di sampingnya seolah tertarik dengan perkataan seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Kau menyukainya kan, Sasuke?" Kata laki-laki berambut nanas itu lagi, tanpa tatapan malas dan juga mengantuk yang biasanya ia perlihatkan pada siapapun tak terkecuali pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, yang sedari tadi tak menghiraukannya seolah-olah ia tiada.

"Bukan urusanmu" Akhirnya Sasuke mulai bicara, meski dengan suara sinisnya yang seakan mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin orang di sebelahnya mencampuri urusannya.

"Memang bukan, tapi aku hanya ingin memberimu sedikit saran" Balas sosok itu, tak merasa takut sedikitpun pada perkataan Sasuke yang seakan mengancamnya.

"Berhentilah bicara seolah kau peduli Shikamaru" Kata Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Sosok berambut nanas yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru itu terdiam sejenak dan mulai menanggapi perkataan sahabatnya yang sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"Justru karena aku peduli padamu, aku tidak ingin kalau kau sampai mengalami apa yang pernah kualami dulu, Sasuke" Shikamaru menghela napas berat, dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bahkan aku tahu kejadian di kantin dan di ruang komputer tadi. Kau cemburu, tapi kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghindar, benar kan?"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Shikamaru?" Sasuke berbalik menghadap langsung pada Shikamaru, sekaligus menatap tajam Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terus mencoba menyudutkannya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perkataan Ebisu-sensei yang menyuruhku mengatakan padamu kalau kau harus mengumpulkan tugas desain grafismu besok pagi juga" Ujar Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan pergi menuruni tangga yang tak jauh dari sana, tapi sebelum ia menghilang, ia mengatakan sederet kalimat yang sedari tadi ingin diucapkannya.

"Dan satu lagi, jika kau benar-benar mencintainya katakanlah padanya atau kau akan benar-benar kehilangannya" Ucap Shikamaru kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Gaara bergegas melipat payungnya di luar pintu kafe dan buru-buru meletakkannya tepat di samping pintu kafe tersebut, dan segera memapah Naruto dan menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.<p>

Melihat kafe itu yang tak banyak pengunjungnya, Gaara segera mendudukkan Naruto di salah satu kursi di sana dan segera memanggil pelayan untuk datang ke mejanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Tanya seorang pelayan wanita itu dengan nada sopan dan senyuman ramahnya.

"Pesan semangkuk sukiyaki dan segelas ocha panas!" Ucap Gaara setengah membentak pada pelayan itu, awalnya pelayan itu sedikit terkejut dengan bentakan pelanggannya tersebut, tapi ia segera mengerti saat melihat kondisi seseorang yang berada tak jauh darisana.

"Ba..baik! Secepatnya akan saya siapkan!" Tanpa mencatat pesanan pelanggannya, pelayan itu segera bergegas menyiapkan apa yang dipesan.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa segelas Ocha panas dan semangkuk Sukiyaki diatas nampan.

"Ini silahkan" Kata pelayan itu meletakkan kedua pesanan tadi di atas meja.

"Terimakasih" Sahut Gaara pada pelayan itu. Pelayan berambut biru dengan hiasan kertas origami berbentuk mawar yang ber nametag Konan itu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, semoga kekasih anda lekas membaik" Kata Konan memeluk nampannya dan segera kembali ke tempatnya.

Gaara sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar kata 'Kekasih' yang diucapkan pelayan tadi, tapi ia segera melupakan perkataan tadi saat melihat Naruto yang terkulai lemas di kursinya.

"Makanlah" Gaara menyendok kuah sukiyaki itu dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Naruto, awalnya Naruto terdiam tapi kemudian ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit dan menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan Gaara kepadanya.

Satu mangkuk berisi sukiyaki tadi telah habis tak bersisa, dan wajah Naruto sudah tak sepucat yang tadi, meskipun ia masih terlihat sedikit lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? kalau kau mau aku akan memesankanmu semangkuk sukiyaki lagi" Tawar Gaara hendak berdiri memesan semangkuk sukiyaki lagi, tapi dicegah karena Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa" Kata Naruto tersenyum meski wajahnya masih pucat tan tatapannya masih tampak sayu.

"Duduklah" Pinta Naruto lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Gaara, dan Gaara mengangguk dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Maaf aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu Gaara" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sanggat bersalah.

"Yang terpenting kau sekarang sudah baik-baik saja" Sahut Gaara tidak merasa direpotkan sedikitpun.

Wajah Naruto terasa memanas kembali.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu?" Gaara tiba-tiba berdiri dan menyentuh dahinya dengan telapak tangannya, membuat Naruto terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Syukurlah, suhu tubuhmu sudah sedikit menghangat" Gaara tersenyum dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Naruto, menyisakan Naruto yang tertegun menatapnya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Tak menghiraukan Naruto yang terus menatapnya, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gelas berisi Ocha panas didekatnya yang masih mengepulkan uap panas lalu memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Minumlah" Gaara menyodorkan segelas the Ocha yang sedari tadi belum tersentuh oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersadar dari fikirannya. Menatap sejenak kearah Ocha panas yang disodorkan Gaara padanya, Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau meminumnya kalau kau tidak memesan sesuatu untuk diminum" Kata Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak haus sekarang, lebih baik kau yang minum, tubuhmu membutuhkannya" Tolak Gaara tapi tetap meminta Naruto untuk meminum Ocha-nya.

"Terserah" Kali ini Naruto mulai menyilangkan tangannya, dan tidak mempedulikan Gaara yang terus menerus membujuknya.

Merasa percuma kalau ia harus melawan Naruto, Gaara menghela napas dan kemudian memanggil salah satu pelayan disana.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Kali ini seorang pelayan laki-laki yang datang, pelayan itu memiliki rambut berwarna oranye dan bernametag Yahiko.

"Pesan segelas kopi cappuccino" Pinta Gaara, Pelayan itu segera mencatat pesanan pelanggannya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tidak" Balas Gaara singkat, pelayan itu kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"Hmph" Terdengar suara tawa pelan di depannya membuat Gaara menatap Naruto heran.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Naruto?" Tanya Gaara menatap curiga.

Mendengar suara Gaara yang terdengar berbahaya baginya, Naruto segera menghentikan tawanya dan berusaha untuk terlihat seperti biasa.

"Aha..ha tidak-tidak, hanya saja melihat caramu berbicara dengan pelayan itu tadi lucu sekali, kalian benar-benar se-type!" Ucap Naruto di sela-sela tawanya yang tak bisa berhenti meski ia telah menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Gaara tersenyum tipis saat melihat Naruto bisa kembali seperti biasanya meskipun ia juga sedikit kesal karena Naruto menertawakannya.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Gaara datang, tapi yang mengantarkannya adalah Konan pelayan yang pertama kali melayani mereka tadi.

Gaara dan Naruto meminum minuman mereka masing-masing sambil terus berbincang-bincang, sesekali Naruto bercanda hanya untuk mengurangi ketegangan diantara mereka. Lama mereka bicara sampai tak terasa jam di kafe itu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.

"Gaara, ayo kita pulang" Pinta Naruto sesaat melihat jam disana.

"Kau yakin? Wajahmu masih pucat, akan lebih baik jika kita disini sedikit lebih lama paling tidak sampai hujan reda?" Cegah Gaara menyarankan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Baachan khawatir" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, melihat kearah jendela kafe disana yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda hujan akan reda.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu pakailah ini" Gaara melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke punggung Naruto, Naruto memegang jaket itu erat dengan wajah yang memerah.

Gaara segera membayar pesanan mereka ke kasir kemudian berjalan kearah Naruto yang menunggunya di samping pintu kafe disana. Mengambil payungnya dan membukanya, Gaara kemudian mengantarkan Naruto pulang.

Mereka berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan dan Naruto selalu memberi arah dimana rumahnya berada. Dan akhirnya Naruto dan Gaara berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil di dekat pepohonan.

"Terimakasih, cukup sampai disini saja!" Naruto beranjak dari sisi Gaara dan menaiki tangga kayu rumah kecil itu, ia berbohong, sebenarnya arah rumahnya masih sedikit lebih jauh dari sini, tapi ia tak ingin merepotkan Gaara lebih dari ini.

"Aku tak bisa pulang sebelum memastikan kau benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah"

"Err, tidak apa-apa Gaara, pulanglah, ini sudah malam" Pinta Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin aku segera pulang, cepatlah masuk ke dalam"

"Ba-Baiklah" Dengan sedikit canggung Naruto melangkah perlahan kearah pintu rumah itu, mencoba memutar kenopnya, tapi pintu itu tak juga terbuka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara yang sekarang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Te..terkunci" Jawab Naruto takut-takut.

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan menungguimu sampai nenekmu membukakannya"

"Ti..tidak usah Gaara, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, aku tidak mau kalau kau sakit karena menungguiku malam-malam begini dihari yang masih hujan"

"Itu lebih baik daripada melihatmu sakit seperti tadi" Sahut Gaara dengan wajah serius, membuat Naruto merasa bertambah tidak enak.

"Maaf" Kata Naruto lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf karena telah membohongimu Gaara" Lanjutnya, Gaara terdiam menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto kemudian.

"Sebenarnya rumahku masih jauh dari sini, tetapi aku tak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini" Naruto menunduk, menutup matanya erat, menunggu kalau Gaara mungkin akan memakinya atau membentaknya, tetapi yang ia dapatkan bukanlah bentakan atau ejekan tapi adalah tangan Gaara yang tengah memegang kepalanya.

"Kau ini" Gaara berucap sembari mengacak-acak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Eh?" Naruto membuka matanya, melihat Gaara yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau itu adalah beban untukku"

"Tapi…"

"Ssssttt, sudahlah" Gaara meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik kalau kita terus-terusan disini" Ucap Gaara menarik tangan Naruto dari lantai rumah itu dan memayunginya sesaat setelah Naruto tidak berada di bawah atap rumah tersebut.

Naruto mengangguk dan mereka kemudian berjalan kembali.

* * *

><p>Di Kediaman Uchiha<p>

Terlihat Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah duduk di depan komputer di kamarnya, matanya terlihat serius dengan apa yang tengah digambarnya, dan tangannya yang berada diatas mouse dengan cekatan dan sangat teliti menggambar sebuah sketsa rumit yang terdapat gambar seseorang yang besok pagi juga akan dikumpulkannya.

Berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memandangi gambar di layar komputernya, Sasuke kemudian merogoh saku kemeja sekolahnya yang belum ia lepas semenjak ia pulang dari sekolah sore tadi, dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna keemasan yang tadi ditemukannya di sudut ambang pintu kantin, lalu memandanginya cukup lama. Ia tau betul siapa yang memiliki jepit rambut itu, dan ia menggenggam jepit rambut itu erat seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

Berdiri dari kursinya ia kemudian berjalan kearah vas bunga di dekat kamar itu, mengambil sebuah kunci berwarna perak dan memasukkan kunci itu di lubang kunci di laci lemari di samping ranjangnya, memutarnya dan membukanya, menemukan sebuah brangkas yang terbuat dari baja lalu mengambil brangkas itu keluar dari laci dan menekan beberapa kode yang hanya diketahuinya.

Sesaat setelah brangkas itu terbuka, ia meletakkan jepit rambut berwarna keemasan itu kedalam dengan sangat hati-hati seakan itu adalah benda rapuh yang dapat pecah kapan saja, kemudian menutup brangkas itu, lalu menaruhnya kedalam laci kemudian menguncinya kembali dan menyembunyikan kuncinya di dalam vas bunga miliknya sebelum ia kembali duduk di depan layar komputer untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di tengah hujan yang sudah mereda menjadi gerimis terlihat Gaara dan Naruto yang berjalan di payung yang sama tengah berbicara. sesekali mereka bercanda dan tertawa, tanpa menyadari kalau mereka sudah sampai di rumah Naruto yang tampak besar namun sederhana.<p>

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Ba..Baa-chan!" Naruto terkejut melihat neneknya yang sudah menungguinya di depan rumah.

"Kemana saja kau Naruto?! Bisa-bisanya kau pulang lebih lambat daripada nenekmu ini?!" Tanya Tsunade berkacak pinggang, terlihat perempatan di atas kepalanya.

"Go..gomenne Baa-chan tadi aku…"

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi siapa laki-laki itu Naruto?!" Lanjut Tsunade menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang wajahnya sedikit tertutup oleh payung tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Naruto untuk bicara.

Naruto melirik kearah Gaara sebentar sebelum dengan takut-takut menjawab.

"A..ano Baa-chan di..dia"

"Selamat malam Tsunade-sama" Sela Gaara menurunkan payungnya, menampakkan wajahnya sehingga Tsunade bisa melihatnya.

"Kau kan…"

"Baa-chan kenal dengan Gaara?"

#Duakkk#

"Jangan menyela ketika seseorang berbicara bocah!" Tsunade menjitak kepala Naruto dengan cukup keras.

"Ittai Baa-chan! Baa-chan tadi juga menyela sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan Baachan tadi!" Keluh Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dipukul.

"Kau mulai berani melawanku Naruto?" Tsunade mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk menjitak Naruto lagi, Naruto menggeleng ketakutan kemudian berlari ke belakang punggung Gaara.

"Jangan takut, biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya" Gaara menoleh kearah Naruto yang berada di belakangnya sembari tersenyum lembut, meyakinkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Naruto mengangguk dengan pipi memerah entah karena malu atau karena melihat Gaara tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Jadi Sabaku-san, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?" Tsunade bertanya, menuntut jawaban.

Gaara menoleh kearah Tsunade, dan dengan ekspresi datarnya mulai menjawab.

"Sore tadi saya bertemu cucu anda di halaman depan sekolah tanpa siapapun disana, akan sangat tidak baik jika saya membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian di hari hujan saat malam akan tiba, dan karena itulah saya mengantarkannya pulang"

"Kemana Jiraiya? Bukankah dia kepala sekolah disana?"

"Tadi setelah saya mengisi data diri di ruangannya, dia pamit pulang terlebih dahulu" Ujar Gaara menjelaskan.

'Si Brengsek itu! Pasti dia pergi ke Bar lagi tanpa memikirkan cucu dan istrinya yang menungguinya di rumah!' Batin Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya erat seolah akan memukul apa saja atau siapa saja yang berada di depannya. Gaara terdiam tanpa ekspresi namun ia tetap melihat semua gelagak Tsunade yang terbilang mengerikan itu.

"Hhh… sudahlah, daripada itu bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan Naruto?" Tsunade menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Saya bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya" Ujar Gaara masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tunggu! Bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Naruto? Jadi kau murid pindahan dari Suna?"

Gaara mengangguk "Ya, baru tadi pagi saya bersekolah di KHS, dan sejak tau kalau anda adalah nenek dari Naruto saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena setahun yang lalu sudah merawat Otousan"

Tsunade menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali.

"Mengingat soal itu, maaf kalau waktu itu aku tak bisa menyelamatkan ayahmu" Ucap Tsunade dengan mata yang sedikit sayu seolah merasa bersalah akan kegagalannya sebagai seorang dokter.

"Tidak, justru saya harus berterimakasih karena berkat andalah, Otousan bisa bertahan sedikit lebih lama"

"Itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus kepala rumah sakit" Tsunade menangggapi dengan ekspresi tegas tersirat dari tatapannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam, bahkan Naruto yang biasanya selalu memulai pembicaraan pun juga terdiam, ia hanya menatap Tsunade dan Gaara bergantian, menyimak apa yang akan mereka katakan kemudian.

Krik..Krik..Krik…

Suara hewan malam di sekitar sana terdengar sangat merdu, membuat suasana diantara mereka semakin sepi. Tidak ingin suasana seperti ini berlangsung lebih lama Tsunade pun mulai bicara.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih sudah mau repot-repot mengantarkan Naruto ke rumah"

Gaara mengangguk kembali.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Tsunade-sama" Dan dengan begitu Gaara undur diri dan berbalik untuk pergi, tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia tersenyum sekilas pada Naruto, seolah mengatakan kalau semua sudah baik-baik saja dan tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakutkan, tapi sepertinya Naruto salah mengartikan arti senyuman itu, terbukti dengan pipinya yang memerah dan matanya yang menatap kebawah tidak berani menatap mata Gaara lagi setelah melihat senyuman Gaara barusan.

Meskipun Gaara sudah berjalan menjauh, tapi Naruto tetap menatapnya sampai Gaara benar-benar hilang dan tak terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu Naruto?!" Tanya Tsunade membuat Naruto tersadar.

"Di luar dingin, ayo masuk! Besok kau juga harus sekolah kan?"

"Iya Baa-chan" Angguk Naruto berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti Tsunade yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah tapi sebelum Naruto masuk kedalam rumah ia sempat menoleh ke belakang sejenak sebelum akhirnya masuk dan menutup pintunya.

Naruto memasuki rumahnya dalam diam, ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya kedalam rak sepatu sehingga ia hanya memakai kaos kaki sebagai alas kakinya.

Naruto menghela napas berat, sebenarnya ia takut untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya pada Tsunade yang kini sedang duduk di salah satu kursi ruang makan disana.

"Baa-chan aku menghilangkan jepit rambut yang pernah diberikan Baa-chan dulu"

#BRAAKKK#

Tsunade langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja makan kosong di depannya.

"APA?! BISA-BISANYA KAU…!" Teriakan Tsunade terhenti saat ia melihat Naruto yang berdiri menunduk, dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya, tapi Tsunade tau kalau Naruto menangis, terlihat dari air yang menetes mengalir menuruni pipinya dan berjatuhan di lantai di bawahnya.

"Go-Gomenne Baa-chan…" Ucap Naruto lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

"I..ini semua salahku… Hiks pa..padahal dulu Baa-chan pernah bilang padaku untuk menyimpannya dan menjaganya baik-baik, ta..tapi aku malah memakainya dan menghilangkannya srrk" Naruto berucap dengan suara setengah parau, ia sungguh menyesal karena tak mengindahkan perkataan Tsunade.

Tsunade membelalakkan matanya terkejut melihat Naruto menangis seperti itu, tapi akhirnya tatapan matanya melembut seiring dengan kemarahannya yang mulai menguap.

Ia mendekati Naruto memegang kedua bahu Naruto yang menangis tanpa henti.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru, jangan menangis"

"Hiks.. Ta..tapi aku merasa jepit rambut itu berbeda.. Ta..tak bisa tergantikan oleh yang lainnya…" Tsunade terdiam, memang itu bukanlah jepit rambut biasa, jepit rambut itu telah menyimpan banyak kenangan di masa lalu, tapi ia tak pernah menceritakannya pada Naruto, takut kalau itu hanya akan menjadi beban bagi cucu semata wayangnya yang ia kasihi melebihi apapun dan siapapun di dunia ini.

"Itu hanya jepit rambut biasa, tak perlu difikirkan" Tsunade kemudian memeluk Naruto yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, mengatakan kalau ia tak marah akan Naruto yang tanpa sengaja telah menghilangkan jepit rambut itu.

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang tenanglah, mandilah dengan air hangat lalu siapkan makanan untuk dirimu sendiri kemudian tidur"

Dengan keadaan yang sudah lebih tenang, sembari menggeleng Naruto mulai bicara.

"Aku sudah kenyang Baa-chan"

"Kalau begitu mandilah kemudian tidur" Saran wanita berusia lebih dari setengah abad yang masih terlihat muda itu, Naruto menurut dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamarnya dengan mata yang masih tampak sembab.

Menyalakan kran air panas selama beberapa menit, Naruto mulai melepas bajunya satu persatu.

"Ah Jaketnya" Menyadari jaket berwarna merah darah milik Gaara yang barusaja ia lepaskan, ia teringat kalau ia lupa mengembalikan jaket Gaara sebelumnya. Ia berfikir apakah Gaara akan baik-baik saja saat pulang ke rumahnya tanpa memakai jaket yang kini dipegangnya?

Naruto merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa-bisanya lupa untuk mengembalikan jaket Gaara yang dipinjamkan padanya, ia cuma bisa berharap semoga Gaara baik-baik saja dalam perjalanan pulangnya dan tidak sakit esok harinya.

Melihat bak air yang terisi seperempatnya, Naruto buru-buru mematikannya dan menyalakan kran satunya yang berisi air biasa, kemudian keluar kamar mandi sebentar hanya untuk menggantungkan jaket milik Gaara di gantungan baju di sudut kamarnya bersama pakaian-pakaian lainnya agar tidak kotor maupun terlipat.

Kembali ke kamar mandi menyentuh air didalam bak tersebut sudah cukup hangat, tidak terlalu panas dan tidak terlalu dingin, Naruto melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan melepas kedua kuncir yang mengikat rambutnya sehingga tergerai mencapai pinggangnya, lalu mulai memasukkan kakinya dan seluruh tubuhnya dan mulai berendam.

Kalau biasanya Naruto mandi dengan menyanyikan senandung yang bisa membuat neneknya marah karena mendengar suaranya yang cempreng itu, sekarang Naruto terdiam tidak menimbulkan suara berisik apapun.

30 menit berlalu, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, tetesan-tetesan air yang menetes dari tubuhnya yang berwarna kecoklatan itu menambahkan kesan seksi pada dirinya. Rambut pirang emasnya yang basah itu menambahkan kesan cantik yang akan membuat siapapun terpana olehnya.

Berjalan kearah lemari, Naruto mengambil baju tidur berlengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna _babyblue _dan segera memakainya.

Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya dengan selembar handuk yang tadi melilit tubuhnya, setelah agak kering ia mengambil jaket Gaara yang tergantung di gantungan baju di sudut ruangan itu dan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya.

Merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur berwarna oranye itu, Naruto terus menatap jaket merah itu, entah apa yang difikirkannya tapi ia terus menatap jaket itu. Mencium dalam-dalam wangi parfum yang terdapat di jaket itu, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi memeluk jaket milik Gaara.

To Be Continue…

* * *

><p>Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Fanfiction bisa dibuka! T.T #NangisTerharu# Saya benar-benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada para reader yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan fict ini T.T<p>

Maafkan saya karena saya gak bisa update fict ini secepatnya, saya tidak tahu kenapa fanfiction gak bisa dibuka selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini T.T entah itu modem saya yang rusak atau memang internetnya yang sedikit error, sekali lagi saya minta maaf! #SujudSujud#

Balasan untuk yang tidak review

**Guest**

Udah lanjut! Makasih reviewnya .

**Guest**

Ganti pair? maaf ne belum bisa, soalnya ini fict untuk GaaFemNaru yang berakhir angst! XD

**guest**

Hahaha iya kasian tuh Sasuke, disini dia kubuat sedikit tersiksa batinnya! XD

**ji**

Hehe ini kan pairingnya GaaFemNaru, jadi wajar kan kalau dibanyakin GaaNarunya? XD

**NuruHime-chan19**

Udah lanjut! makasih reviewnya! XD

**Hana**

Hehe tenang saja, Banyak kok yang suka sama Sasuke! XD terutama fansgirlsnya! Sasuke disini kubuat agak sinis jadi banyak Fansgirlnya yang nggak berani ngedeketin dia selain SakuInoKarin! XD

**Kaname**

Aaaaa! Makasih udah suka */\* terharu banget deh ngedengernya! X'D semoga nggak ngebosenin!

Oke sekian balasan reviewnya! XD yang sudah login, sudah dibalas di PM masing-masing!

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya minna!

Mohon kritik dan saran kalau berkenan, dan hanya menerima flame yang membangun! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Our Destiny**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Angst & Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : GaaFemNaru**

**Author : Princess Li-chan**

**Warning : Author pemula, ooc, alur terlalu cepat, typo, au, dll**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu cuaca terlihat sangat cerah, matahari bersinar dengan terangnya membuat semua orang terbangun dari tidurnya dan menjalankan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka, tapi hal ini tidak berlaku bagi keluarga Uzumaki yang masih berada di dalam rumahnya, terutama Uzumaki Naruto yang masih tertidur gelisah di kasurnya.<p>

#BRAK# terdengar suara pintu didobrak, terbanting dan membuka lebar, engsel pintu itu terlihat sedikit rusak setelah menabrak dinding disana.

"Mau sampai kau enak-enakan tidur Naruto?!" Bentak Tsunade melihat Naruto yang tertutupi oleh selimutnya.

Kesal karena tak dijawab, Tsunade menarik kasar selimut Naruto dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

"NARU-" Barusaja Tsunade akan berteriak lagi, ia membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Naruto yang terbaring dengan keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto, Tsunade terkejut

"Astaga" Tsunade melihat Naruto yang menggeliat, matanya terpejam erat, nafasnya tak beraturan dan tubuhnya yang panas terus menerus mengeluarkan keringat.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Tsunade beranjak darisana sebelum akhirnya kembali lagi membawa sebuah tas persegi yang biasanya ia bawa ke rumah sakit.

Mengambil sebuah benda kecil panjang yang terbuat dari kaca yang bernama thermometer itu, Tsunade langsung memasukkannya kedalam mulut Naruto selama beberapa detik, sebelum mengambilnya kembali untuk melihat suhunya.

"39 derajat" Mata Tsunade melebar seraya melihat sebuah cairan berwarna merah didalam thermometer tersebut menunjukkan angka 39 derajat.

"Tch pantas saja" Tsunade berdecak, menghilang lagi dari ruangan itu dan kembali membawa sebaskom air hangat dan dua lembar kain tipis di tangannya.

Meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat itu di meja kecil disamping ranjang Naruto, Tsunade duduk di kursi dekat tempat dudur tersebut kemudian mengelap keringat di seluruh tubuhnya terutama wajahnya, menggunakan salah satu kain itu, seraya mencelupkan kain satunya lagi dan memerasnya sampai hanya tetesan air saja yang tersisa dari perasan kain tersebut, lalu mulai menempelkannya di dahi Naruto.

"Sial! Disaat seperti ini kemana Jiraiya?" Tsunade berdesis seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan luapan kemarahannya.

Mengingat kalau hari ini Naruto tak bisa pergi ke sekolah, Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, menghampiri telepon rumah yang ada di sana mengangkat gagangnya dan memencet nomor sekolah.

Sementara itu di ruang kantor KHS

Terlihat Iruka yang sedang berjalan ke tempat duduknya setelah membawa berkas-berkas yang diberikan Jiraiya padanya.

#KRIIIIINNNNGGGG#

Mendengar suara telepon yang berdering tepat di dekatnya, ia pun meletakkan tumpukan berkas-berkas itu di meja dan mengangkat gagang teleponnya lalu menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Selamat pagi, dengan KHS disi-" Belum sempat ia menjawab, seseorang diseberang langsung menyela.

"Iruka! Naruto sakit, ia tak bisa berangkat hari ini!"

Iruka ingin sekali membentak orang itu saat itu juga karena dengan tidak sopan telah memotong perkataannya, tapi saat ia menyadari siapa yang tengah meneleponnya ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"T-Tsunade-S..sama?! Apa?! Naruto sakit? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia demam tinggi dan tak sadarkan diri!"

"Tunggu!? Bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Iruka balik bertanya, terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusaja didengarnya

"Kemarin dia pulang kehujanan" Tsunade menjawab, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Naruto sakit setelah pulang dari sekolah.

"Baik, nanti akan saya sampaikan kepada Kakashi" Iruka menyahut, dengan nada sopan penuh hormat.

"Kalau begitu saya-" Iruka hendak menutup teleponnya.

"Tunggu dulu Iruka!" Tsunade buru-buru menyelanya kembali seakan ia tahu kalau Iruka akan menutup teleponnya.

"Eh, Ada lagi Tsunade-sama?" Iruka terkejut, kembali menempelkan teleponnya ke telinganya.

" Kemana Jiraiya?!" Tanya Tsunade lagi

"Eh, Ji-Jiraiya-sama dia ada di- eh kemana dia?" Iruka menengok kebelakang, mencoba mencari Jiraiya yang tadi berada di tempat duduk agak jauh darinya, tapi saat ia menoleh, orang yang dicarinya sudah tak ada di kursinya.

"Apa maksudmu Iruka?!" Bentak Tsunade dengan nada lebih keras.

"Barusan ia berada di mejanya, tapi sekarang menghilang entah kema-"

#Tuuut# Panggilan tiba-tiba terputus

"Halo?! Tsunade-sama?" Iruka memanggil-manggil Tsunade yang berada di seberang telepon, tapi meski ia mencoba berkali-kali memanggil-manggil namanya, tak ada jawaban selain panggilan yang sudah terputus.

"Aneh sekali" Gumam Iruka meletakkan teleponnya ke tempat semula dan mengambil berkas-berkasnya yang tadi ia letakkan di sembarang meja lalu berjalan kembali ke mejanya.

Meletakkan berkas-berkasnya di meja, ia melihat seseorang berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya yang sedang berjalan keluar kantor sembari membaca sebuah buku yang selalu dibawanya, Iruka mencoba memanggilnya.

"Hei Kakashi!"

"Hm?" Kakashi berhenti berjalan, menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya, seraya memasukkan buku yang tadi dibacanya kedalam saku.

"Jadwalmu sekarang di kelas 1A kan?" Iruka menghampiri Kakashi

"Ya, lalu?" Ucap Kakashi balik bertanya.

"Tsunade-sama barusaja menelepon, dia bilang Naruto sakit kemarin saat sepulang sekolah, jadi bisakah nanti kau beritahukan pada para guru lainnya agar mereka tahu?"

"Aku mengerti" Kakashi mengangguk hendak berjalan lagi.

"Tunggu dulu Kakashi!" Kakashi terhenti menoleh kearah Iruka lagi, tak mengatakan apapun, tapi menunggu Iruka untuk bicara.

"Apa kau melihat Jiraiya-sama?" Iruka bertanya kalau saja mungkin Kakashi melihatnya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan keluar kantor tergesa-gesa saat kau sedang ditelepon, waktu dia kutanya dia bilang dia ada urusan mendadak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tadi Tsunade-sama sempat bertanya tentang keberadaan Jiraiya-sama, tapi setelah aku menoleh kearah bangkunya dia sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya, dan setelah mendengar perkataanmu yang bilang kalau Jiraiya-sama keluar kantor tergesa-gesa mungkin ia tau kalau cucunya sedang sakit maka dari itu dia buru-buru pulang" Ujar Iruka memikirkan bahwa ia tadi berbicara di telepon lumayan keras sehingga ia berfikir kalau seluruh orang yang berada di kantor mendengarnya.

"Hm, mungkin saja" Jawab Kakashi menanggapi.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi" Iruka membungkuk pada Kakashi sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasihnya dan rasa hormatnya pada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya yang juga sesama guru dengannya, Kakashi mengangguk sembari berjalan berlawanan arah dari Iruka.

"Hmph" Sesaat setelah keluar dari pintu kantor, Kakashi tersenyum geli mengingat perkataan Iruka yang mengira bahwa Jiraiya buru-buru pergi karena khawatir pada cucunya. Padahal kenyataannya tidak begitu. Kenyataan bahwa Jiraiya pergi sesaat setelah Iruka meneriakkan nama Tsunade waktu berbicara di telepon, membuat Jiraiya tahu kalau Tsunade-lah yang menelepon ke sekolah sehingga Jiraiya kabur darisana, bahkan sebelum dia mendengar kabar kalau cucunya itu sakit, tapi yah biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

Tsunade menatap gagang telepon yang tadi dibantingnya ke tempatnya sesaat bahkan sebelum Iruka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, yang membuat sambungan terputus.

Ia menghela napas, tidak tau harus melakukan apa, ia berbalik hendak mengecek Naruto kembali, tapi sebelum ia menyentuh kenop pintu kamar Naruto, telepon berdering.

#KRRRRRIIIIINNNGGGGGGG#

Tsunade mengutuk telepon itu, ia berfikir, seharusnya ia tadi sekalian saja membanting telepon itu ke lantai agar tak bisa bersuara lagi, tapi mengingat kalau itu mungkin saja dari Jiraiya, ia berbalik kembali ke ruang tengah menghampiri telepon yang masih berdering dan mengangkat gagang teleponnya. Tapi ia bersumpah akan membanting telepon itu ke lantai kalau itu benar-benar tidak penting.

"Tsunade-sama! Cepat ke rumah sakit segera! Ada pasien darurat yang harus segera ditangani!" suara itu menyahut, bahkan sebelum Tsunade menjawab telepon tersebut.

"…" Tsunade terdiam, tak bergeming

"Tsunade-sama!?" Suara perempuan itu memanggilnya kembali, terdengar dari suaranya, kalau perempuan itu kini tengah panik dan tergesa-gesa.

"Tak bisakah kau menanganinya sendiri Shizune?!" Akhirnya Tsunade angkat bicara dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Ta-tapi Tsunade-sama, saya tak dapat menanganinya bahkan para dokter disana sudah angkat tangan, kalau tak cepat-cepat ditangani, saya takut dia akan…"

"Cukup! Aku akan segera kesana sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu saya akan menung-"

"Kau sedang tidak ada tugas kan, Shizune?"

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama"

"Kalau begitu kau cepatlah kemari gantikan aku menjaga Naruto! Soal pasien itu biar aku yang urus!"

"Baik Tsunade-sama"

Dan dengan begitu Tsunade menutup teleponnya dan bergegas ke kamar Naruto hanya untuk mengambil perlengkapan dokternya yang tadi sempat ia keluarkan untuk menangani Naruto.

Menatap Naruto sejenak hanya untuk memastikan keadaannya, Tsunade menghela napas, sembari menggambil tas dokternya yang sudah selesai ia bereskan, lalu keluar dari rumah itu setelah mengunci pintu.

Ia mengambil mobilnya yang berwarna kuning yang berada di dalam garasi, membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan memasukkan kuncinya, lalu memundurkannya dari dalam garasi dan membelokkannya kekanan, sebelum akhirnya ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit, tempat tujuannya.

Tak lama kemudian, sekitar 30 menit setelah Tsunade pergi ke rumah sakit, sebuah mobil berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan rumah Naruto.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang masih mengenakan jas dokternya, menandakan kalau wanita itu langsung kemari tanpa sempat mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu.

Wanita itu menutup pelan pintu mobilnya, dan berjalan kearah pintu rumah Naruto yang tertutup rapat.

"Terkunci?" Gumamnya saat mencoba membuka kenop pintu tersebut, ia mengangkat alisnya bingung, tak biasanya Tsunade mengunci pintu itu saat Naruto berada di rumah.

Mengambil sebuah kunci di saku kemeja putihnya, wanita bernama Shizune tersebut memasukkan kunci yang barusaja diambilnya kedalam lubang kunci yang berada di bawah kenop pintu, memutarnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Cklek' pertanda kunci itu cocok.

#Krieet#

Shizune perlahan membuka sedikit pintunya, mengintip dari celah-celah pintu tersebut, mengecek kedalam tetapi tak ada siapapun disana.

Membukanya lebih lebar, Shizune akhirnya masuk kedalam ruang tamu, sembari melihat keseluruh penjuru ruang tamu disana, untuk memastikan barangkali saja seseorang yang dicarinya ada di sekitar sana.

"Naru-chan?!" Panggil Shizune menimbulkan gema di ruangan itu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ada seseorang yang akan menanggapinya.

Merasa sepertinya Naruto tak ada di sekitar ruang tamu, Shizune segera melepaskan jas dokternya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan kayu yang ada di sana.

Ia heran, tak biasanya Naruto tak menyambutnya seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya, padahal seingatnya sejak dulu Naruto selalu menungguinya di ruang tamu sesaat dia tahu kalau ia akan datang, kemudian menyambutnya dan memeluknya dengan manja, tapi sekarang yang didapatinya hanyalah suasana hening dan sunyi yang mengelilingi ruangan itu.

Ia kemudian berjalan kearah dapur, karena ia mengira Naruto mungkin sedang sibuk memasak di dapur, mengingat kalau Naruto itu sangat suka sekali memasak, jadi mungkin karena itulah Naruto tak mendengarnya dari luar.

Tapi sesaat ia sampai di dapur, ia tak menemukan siapapun disana, bahkan dapur itu masih terlihat bersih tanpa ada satu peralatan pun yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau peralatan itu barusaja dipakai

Shizune bertambah bingung, kalau Naruto tak ada di ruang tamu dan tak ada juga ada di dapur apakah Naruto sedang pergi? Mengingat pintu rumah tadi yang barusaja dikunci?

Tapi ia merasa itu tak mungkin, karena kalau Naruto benar-benar pergi, Tsunade takkan mungkin memintanya untuk menggantikannya menjaga Naruto, dan kalaupun Naruto berada di rumah, Tsunade jarang sekali memintanya menjaga Naruto semenjak Naruto berumur 12 tahun.

Atau jangan-jangan…

Shizune melebarkan matanya, ia berbalik dari arah dapur dan setengah berlari menuju kamar Naruto sesaat setelah ia memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang diduganya.

Membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa, Shizune langsung memasuki kamar Naruto bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Astaga, Naru-chan!" Shizune lebih terkejut saat menemukan Naruto yang terbaring di kasurnya, dan segera mendekati kasur Naruto.

Melihat kearah kain tipis yang berada di atas dahi Naruto dan sebaskom air yang berada di meja kecil di samping ranjang Naruto, Shizune menghela napas lega, karena Tsunade ternyata sudah memberikan pertolongan pada Naruto, bahkan sesaat sebelum kedatangannya, sehingga ia tak perlu lagi menyiapkan alat dan bahan itu lagi.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah menggenggam tangan Naruto, seraya mengambil kain yang hampir kering yang berada diatas dahi Naruto, lalu mencelupkannya lagi dan memerasnya kembali, lalu menempelkannya diatas dahi Naruto, begitu berulang-ulang setiap 15 menit sekali sampai nanti jika Naruto tersadar.

Meskipun ia tadi sempat sedikit kesal di tengah kekhawatirannya karena di telepon tadi Tsunade tidak mengatakan secara langsung kalau Naruto sedang sakit.

Walaupun awalnya ia sudah curiga karena tak biasanya Tsunade menyuruhnya menggantikannya untuk menjaga Naruto yang sekarang sudah hampir menginjak usia dewasa, jadi rupanya ini alasannya, Batin Shizune yang sekarang mulai mengerti.

Ia ingat sewaktu ia masih berumur 16 tahun, ia diangkat oleh Tsunade sebagai asistennya di rumah sakit, karena bakatnya dalam bidang kedokteran yang melebihi anak-anak seusianya di sekolah khusus kedokteran dulu.

Tidak hanya itu, karena Tsunade sangat mempercayainya, ia juga diminta oleh Tsunade untuk menjaga Naruto sedari pagi sampai malam, maka tak heran jika ia memiliki kunci cadangan rumah Naruto, sedangkan setelah Tsunade pulang dari rumah sakit, ia akan menggantikan Tsunade berjaga di rumah sakit.

Shizune sangat menyayangi Naruto, sudah menganggapnya adiknya sendiri, ia selalu mengasuh dan merawat Naruto dengan baik, karena mengetahui orang tua Naruto sudah meninggal serta mengetahui Kakek dan Neneknya yang selalu sibuk dalam bekerja, sampai tak sempat untuk mengurusnya.

Mengingat soal orang tua Naruto yang sudah tiada, Shizune teringat saat pertama kali Naruto menanyakan keberadaan orang tuanya, karena Naruto tak pernah mengetahui seperti apa rupa dan wajah orang tuanya.

**FLASHBACK :**

Saat itu Shizune yang masih berumur sekitar 17 tahun sedang memasak di dapur, ia barusaja pulang dari sekolahnya dan dimintai oleh Tsunade untuk menggantikannya menjaga rumah sampai Naruto pulang bermain, karena Tsunade harus bertugas di Rumah Sakit.

#Greeekk#

Mendengar suara pintu dapur digeser, membuat Shizune menoleh ke belakang.

"Naru-chan, Okaeri" Shizune tersenyum menyambut, saat melihat sesosok anak kecil berumur 7 tahun yang mengintipnya dari luar, tapi ia tahu kalau itu Naruto, terlihat dari helaian rambut pirang pendeknya yang menjuntai di sebelah telinganya.

"Makan siang sudah siap, kemarilah" Shizune mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Naruto untuk datang kearahnya. Tapi Naruto tak juga bergerak untuk beranjak darisana.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Shizune berjalan, agak heran. Ia mendekati Naruto yang sedari tadi cuma mengintipnya dengan mata biru berkilaunya, dan tampak terkejut saat melihat seluruh tubuh Naruto yang penuh dengan debu dan pasir, tak hanya itu, tangan dan pipinya juga banyak yang lebam dan membiru.

"Astaga Naru-chan! Apa yang terjadi?!" Shizune berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto dan menepuk-nepuk baju Naruto yang kotor, menyingkirkan debu dan pasir yang menempel.

"Shizune onee-san…" Suara Naruto lirih memanggil, membuat Shizune terhenti menepuk-nepuk pakaian Naruto, dan menatap kearah wajahnya yang sedikit tertutupi oleh poni.

"Kemana Otousan dan Okaa-san?"

Shizune terdiam, tak bisa menjawab.

"Apa salah Naru pada mereka, sehingga mereka meninggalkan Naru?"

Shizune menutup matanya sejenak, mencari jawaban yang tepat agar seorang anak yang masih berumur 7 tahun itu bisa memahaminya.

"Naru tidak salah apa-apa pada mereka dan mereka tidak membenci Naru…"

"Tapi kenapa mereka meninggalkan Naru?"

"Itu juga bukan mau mereka, Naru-chan. Mereka sebenarnya tidak ingin meninggalkan Naru, tapi tuhan memanggil mereka, dan mau tak mau mereka harus pergi."

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mengajak Naru?"

"Karena ini belum waktunya Naru untuk ikut bersama mereka" Jelas Shizune menatap lembut pada Naruto.

"Apakah suatu saat nanti Naru bisa bertemu Okaachan dan Otouchan?"

"Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang" Shizune mengacak-acak rambut pendek Naruto dengan sayang.

"Nah, sekarang, mari obati lukamu dan kemudian makan!" Ajak Shizune agar Naruto tidak menanyakan tentang orang tuanya lebih jauh lagi

"Um" Jawab Naruto menurut saat Shizune menggandengnya kearah ruang makan.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Li-chan : "Umm halo?" #NgintipDibalikLemari#<strong>

**#KrikKrikKrik#**

**Li-chan : "Uh, sudah berapa tahun aku menelantarkan fict ini? 1 tahun? 2 tahun?"**

**Li-chan : "Saya tidak akan berbohong. semenjak akun ini gak bisa dibuka, saya buat akun baru dan berencana buat fict baru lagi... dan saya memutuskan untuk membuat fict Our Destiny ini nggantung karena saya gak mau rewrite ulang di akun baru saya... T.T coba kalau reviewnya bisa dibawa ke akun baru sudah saya lakukan dari dulu, tapi berhubung sekarang akun saya sudah bisa kebuka akan saya ganti emailnya dengan gmail agar gak error lagi! dan saya berjanji sebagai author yang bertanggung jawab #Dihajar# Akan berusaha menamatkan fict ini sesegera mungkin!"**

**Li-chan : "Dan saya maklum kok kalau semuanya sudah lupa sama fict ini, sekali lagi saya minta maaf, dan terimakasih atas semua reviewnya!" XD**


End file.
